Finding Home
by ColtsLady1
Summary: Seventeen year old Ashley Smith has just confirmed what she has always felt...that she is not a Smith at all, but a Cullen. Renesmee Cullen. Now she must fight to save the family that she doesn't know from the cluthches of the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1: I Don

***I do not own the rights to any of these characters. I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I know her. This is simply my story of what I would like to see happen with Renesmee. For the real story please buy and read the Twilight Saga books by Stephenie Meyer***

***********************************************************************

My name is Renesmee Cullen. It's my seventeenth birthday. Until this morning I thought my name was Ashley Smith. I've always felt that I was different than everybody else. I knew that there was no way I could biologically be a Smith. There was something much too classic about the Smith's for them to be my parents.

I never told them that I remember things, things about my life before they became my pretend parents. It would crush them if they knew that is how I think of them. They mean well. I would never call them that to their face…or within an eavesdropping earshot.

I'm not immune to their over-protective nosiness. I know that they are watching me like a hawk. They watch who my friends are in an overly compulsive deranged way. Last year I found a folder of background checks, there was one for every classmate. Apparently the Smith's don't know that I have no friends, because I'm different. Everyone can tell except for them.

Like I said, I remember things. I remember a beautiful heart-shaped face with fragile porcelain skin but I can't see her face. I remember clenching long brown hair in my tiny baby hands, not Mrs. Smith's short red hair. I remember a man's bright red lips and a crooked smile. I know that whoever he was, he was a good man, and that I liked him a lot.

There are things that I can't remember, but I dream about them over and over again. The dream starts in a little shack like garage, and then I see a womanly figure with no face or definition picking up a bright red car with one hand. Then I run outside and see a man who just crushed a boulder by the creek into dust, and then shake the dirt off like it was no big deal. I'm running towards him, but I don't stop. I leap across the creek as if I'm playing a simple game of hopscotch. Still running, I'm now chasing a giant dog through the forest. I chase him all the way through the woods to a clearing, a meadow of sorts where he just disappears. Then I scream, and I run for my life from people with razor sharp teeth and creature like eyes. Just before they catch me in the mountains I wake in a cold sweat.

I can sense that my parents, my real parents, are out there, and they are waiting for me to return. It's frustrating. It's like trying to think what the world would be like if there was no life anywhere, but you can't even picture space and comets because you wouldn't know that they existed if you didn't…it's a headache…but a welcomed headache for me. I know I don't belong here, but I can't picture a world that exists outside of this one I'm living here…


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

***I do own the rights to any of these characters. I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I know her. This is simply a story of what I would like to see happen with Renesmee. If you would like to read the true stories, please buy and read the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. ***

*********************************************************************

Chapter 2: The Truth

It's my birthday, I hate my birthday. Mrs. Smith- I mean mom, mom is in the kitchen making French toast, my favorite. Dad has left for the store to pick up the cake for my party tonight. I'm still in bed. I told them I didn't want a party, but they insisted.

It was another bad night of dreaming. I sprung from my bed right before the horrible creature chasing me could snap my neck. The alarm buzzed. The button stuck, and I couldn't get the annoying sound to go away. It seemed louder than normal today. These dreams had started coming more and more frequently as of this week.

Two beady red eyes glared at me from the window. I only saw them for a quick second, and thought I must not have been fully awake from my dream when I sat up. I wasn't afraid then.

I took a long hot shower. The beady eyes were stuck in my head, every time I closed my eyes I saw them staring at me. Everything I did this week I felt like I was being watched. They were so real that the harder I try to convince myself that it was nothing, the more afraid I start to get. Even the comfort of home couldn't make me comfortable right now.

Thirty minutes had passed, and I couldn't force myself back into my bedroom alone. Of course, I would forget to grab clean clothes before I jumped in the shower. Now I'm sitting on the couch wrapped in a starch white towel. My long auburn hair is dripping wet still when dad comes whistling in through the side door from the garage. I heard him cheerfully whispering about my cake to mom.

There was a tap on the kitchen window. I heard mom gasp, which was my first clue that something was wrong. I immediately thought that it was someone trying to break-in, but then they wouldn't be tapping would they? I was afraid, but curious if this was the red-eyed person watching me this morning…or stalking me all week, and if so, what did they want?

Slowly I crawled, holding my towel up, from the couch to the corner of the kitchen doorway. I stayed out of sight, and listened silently. My hearing has always been immaculate. No matter how far away I am in a room I can always hear everyone whispering… just another indication that I'm not normal.

"How did you find us? What are you doing here?" Dad whispered angrily.

"I'm a tracker now, how do you think?" the strange female voice answered back.

Something's not right; something must be wrong because I can't hear them now. Where'd they go? Peeking around the corner I see mom and dad standing there with their back to me, easily within earshot. They are holding the sliding glass door open talking to someone standing outside. I don't know why I can't hear them now.

I'm not one to just let things be, just to let them be. I decided to just walk right into the kitchen with just my towel and find out what was going on. Obviously I felt more confident than I looked. I looked like a rag doll that just got forced to take a swim in the toilet.

Three big pairs of eyes turned to look at me when I entered the kitchen. Mom was panicked, dad was angry, and the stranger was in shock.

"Nessie," she whispered with breath of emotion, clasping her hand over her chest like her heart was about to stop.

She walked determinedly towards me. I wasn't sure what was going on._ Why is she calling me Nessie? Why is she looking at me like she knows me?_ I've never seen this woman before. Her long limbs look freak like, why are my parents not stopping her from walking towards me? I back-a-way from the strange woman approaching me, and run to my parents arms. Mom is crying, dad has sad eyes, and I'm about to scream because every part of my body is shaking from being so scared.

The woman calling me that weird name is not even human; I mean who wears animal skin like that anyway? She looks like a tribal woman of the jungle, even if I did know who she was, I would still be afraid of her and her laced up pants and long dirty braids.

I'm dressed, and I'm sitting on the floor in my bedroom with a scrapbook/journal that mom pulled off the top shelf of her closet. I stared at it for what felt like hours. Touching the grey papier-mâché cover sent chills down my spine. What I needed was more time to process what I just been told…that this book would help explain a few things. I can't imagine what this book can explain that my parents can't.

Tiny speckles of dust fly from the cover. _R-E-N-E-S-E-M-E-E, _I trace each letter with my finger, _Renesmee Carlie Cullen, born September 10__th__, 2006._ "That's my birthday, but this girl is only three years old," I mumble to my empty room as I flip to the next page. I have no recollection of this name meaning anything. _How is this supposed to explain anything? _I wonder.

My heart practically beats its way out of my chest as I take in the picture on the next page. Everything around is me beginning to fade out. Running with the book, I slide on the carpet, stopping at the feet of my parents, who I now know for sure are not my parents.

"This is me. This is a baby picture of me with two people that are not you!" I yell at them hysterically. Waving them silent as they start to scramble for words, "I know these people. I can see her heart-shaped face in my dreams, and this guys grin. I know these features. I love these images and I never knew why." I sobbed. "Why are there baby pictures of me with two strangers, in a book for someone else who is only three years old?"

Zafrina, I learned her name is Zafrina, sprang from the other end of the couch like a mountain lion, "You remember them?" she asked surprised, but doubtful at the same time.

"I remember pieces of them, who are they?" I continued to flip through the next couple pages, stopping to read the captions beneath each photo. "They're my biological parents aren't they?" It was only logical. I mean I've sensed for years that I didn't belong here with the Smith's. Why would they keep my adoption a secret if I wasn't the secret?

Mrs. Smith sat down next to me on the floor. I was uncomfortable as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Sweetie, you're going to want to take a deep breath." She instructed, "And you're going to need to keep an open mind. You already know that you're not entirely like everybody else, right?"

I nodded my head quickly in confused agreement.

"Okay good, because you're not," Mr. Smith said sinking down to the other side of me. "I think it might be easiest for you take in what we're about to tell you if we tell you about us first." His voice beginning to shake, though I'm not sure if it was from his nerves, or just because he thought that he would never have to be telling me this.

After I learned that Robert was really Eleazar, and Jessica was really Carmen…immortal vampires, and I was born only three years ago, I took my new scrapbook and went for a walk by myself. I walked six blocks to the railroad tracks. Then I crawled inside the tunnel beneath the tracks, and began reading the first long entry from my mother.

_Renesmee, my darling, my love. No matter where I am right now, I want you to know that I miss you, and I love you. You're father misses and loves you. The entire family, whom you'll learn about in this book, miss and love you very much. _

_Next, I want to let you know that if you fall down or break things a lot, its okay – you get that from me. And if you feel like you don't quite fit in, well you get that from both of us. _

_I know if you're reading this, then you must be confused, scared and maybe even a little angry at Eleazar and Carmen. Don't be. They are great friends of ours; they gave up everything and went into hiding to keep you safe when your father and I couldn't any longer…_

The note went on, and there was more stuffed throughout the book. I didn't go home. I spent the entire night reading about who I am in the tunnel under the tracks. Who I am? I'm not a who, I'm a thing. A creature. I'm vulgar. I'm repulsive, I guess people were right to stay away from me. I guess I was right, I am different.

Now I know why I dream of the garage, and Aunt Rose really could lift a car with one hand. Uncle Emmett really did turn a boulder into dust, I could at one point in time jump over a creek with ease, and my best friend was the werewolf I chase in my dream.

My parents had a 'special spot'. It sounds like she is describing the meadow that I see in my dream right before I get chased by vampires.

Bella, my mother, tells me that I use to be able to show people what I was thinking by touching them, but that talent grew and got stronger. Soon it evolved into my being able to transport threats to anywhere in the world I wanted to send them. My talent was un-heard of. It was the most powerful any vampire has ever had. I was a threat to many…and many wanted me dead because of it.

The royalty of vampires, the Volturi, sent armies and armies of vampires to kill me when they found out about my talents. Soon, our lives, and the lives of our werewolf friends, were nothing more than a constant battle.

Eleazar and Carmen came and took me. Carmen had the ability to restrain talents, so she has spent the last fourteen years restraining mine. Which probably explains why I couldn't hear them whispering in the kitchen this morning, she stole my hearing.

Bella says that she asked Carmen to give me just enough talents to be aware that I'm special… just in case I needed to be told one day.

I guess today was that day. I am Renesmee Cullen, half human, half vampire.

***********************************************************************

**Reviews are welcomed! Next Chapter to come no later than Tuesday, November 10, 2009. **


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifices

**I am not Stephenie Meyers nor do I know her. I own no rights to these characters, this is simply the story of what I think Renesmee went through after the ending of Breaking Dawn. Consider my extension to Stephenie Meyers great work. **

******************************************************************

Chapter 3: Sacrifices

I didn't go home for a week. I didn't go to school either. Although I felt like Eleazar and Carmen should be worried about me, I had a nagging feeling that they knew I was okay. It probably bothered me more than it should have that they knew I was alright, but I wanted them to be worried.

When I did return home they were excited to see me. Zafrina had been staying in the guest room. I was glad to see that Carmen had obviously taken her shopping for new clothes. "I have some questions," I began as soon as they were finished hugging my limp body.

Carmen brushed my hair back with worry in her eyes, "After dinner sweetheart," she cried.

The last thing I wanted to do was wait another minute to find out about what I am, but I guess I do respect them more than I thought, and I won't push the issue now.

I want to be angry at them, but for some reason I'm not. I'm not as angry now that they are standing in front of me, now that I've had an entire week to calm down. I'm not so much angry at them, as I am disappointed…I guess.

I spent everyday at the library researching everything I could about vampires. Unfortunately, I only came home with more questions and no answers. _I'm Renesmee Cullen. _I couldn't stop saying my new but old name. It felt strange, like it didn't belong with me. I've touched the photos of me with my family a million times. I can't imagine how bad things must have been for them to have no other option but to give me up. As much as I want to hate them, I can't bring myself to admit that I do. I really don't want to find them right now, but I don't want to hate them either. You would think that when you find out you have an entire family out there that you don't know, then you would want to meet them- I don't. After I get the answers that I need, I just want to disappear, and live my life.

Dinner was uncomfortable for all of us. Zafrina didn't eat, and the rest of us only nibbled – Eleazar mostly just moved his spaghetti around the plate. "Can we discuss this now?" I finally asked breaking the silence.

Carmen, Eleazar and Zafrina exchanged weary glances. "This is so not fair, I was never even supposed to be Ashley Smith, my entire life has been a lie …one great big lie" I cried. "I deserve to know what I am."

I noticed Zafrina shaking her head in disgust at my words. "What happened to the precious baby that won our hearts to the point we," she said the 'we' with emphasis, pointing quickly between herself, Elezar and Carmen, "were willing to die to protect?"

I didn't have to strain for a remark, but I didn't say anything knowing that the question is rhetorical. But after another minute of silence and staring I told them the only thing I knew for sure, "I don't know that little girl. I don't know what she needed protection from; I didn't get a choice in any of this."

"I can show you the truth" Zafrina stated with such a great amount of intensity that chills shivered down my spine. I looked to Carmen and Eleazar who both nodded at me.

My nervous system was working overtime. Sweat began to moisten my palms, which I tried not to make it too obvious that I was drying them off on the knees of my jeans. I tried to keep my mind focused on what Zafrina was telling me I was going to be experiencing when she started her tricks.

Who am I kidding though? This was all so surreal for me. I can't believe that I spent my entire life – the parts of it I can remember anyway – thinking I didn't belong here, that I wasn't normal, and now that I'm being told I was right for all those years, I don't want to believe it.

Zafrina explains to me that with her talent she can create illusions in others minds, but wants me to know that she is only going to show me the truth.

I nod my head silently in agreement. Still I'm not sure exactly what I have managed to get myself into. Carmen and Eleazar sit quietly at the other end of the table. They have moved close beside each other and watch intently with their hands clasped together on the table.

All I get is one short breath before Zafrina begins to send her illusions into my mind. The vision starts from exactly where she knows it began. With Alice finding her in the Amazon, Aunt Alice, I can feel that she once meant something to me already.

I listen intently as she convinces Zafrina and her sisters to come witness for Renesmee – "a very gifted vampire…well the half vampire, half human granddaughter to Carlisle," she tells them quickly, knowing she has a much greater task ahead of her.

My anger softens as the vision instantly jumps to the next memory…a big white house in the middle of the woods. There was so much tension in the atmosphere then that I can feel it as I watch the past now. I see me, myself in-between my infant and toddler years- I mean days. From what I'm told, my infancy was only days long. I'm sitting on Bella's lap hiding behind her long brown hair at the table.

I'm laughing, and smiling, and I'm being entertained by Jacob, who Bella described as my best friend. He's supposed to be a shape-shifter, a werewolf. I'm his sole mate in some weird stars and moon lined up kind of way.

Some soul mate he turned out to be. He let me go; he let everyone I loved walk out on me. He left me alone. Prince Charming didn't leave Cinderella to tend as slave to her step-mom, Prince Eric didn't leave Ariel to be prisoner to Ursula…but I guess those are all princes. Clearly he is not, was not, and never will be a prince.

I'm intrigued as the vision changes to Zafrina teaching Bella how to use her talent. Edward, my father, was strong as a rock beside her, encouraging her. It was quite lengthy, but I had the patience. Emotions that I'm not use to are running through me. If I was to be asked, I wouldn't be able to describe how I'm feeling right now. Partly because I've never felt this way before, and partly because I'm not sure what I feel. It's a mix of hurt and pain with happiness to be seeing what my life was like, not that Carmen and Eleazar have given me a terrible life, it has just been too easy it that never felt right.

"That's it?" I asked frustrated as Zafrina pulled the images from my head.

She smiled, and then leaned forward putting her elbows on her table, folding her hands so they supported her head. "You look upset," she said.

I am upset, but I was doing my best to hide it. I guess my best wasn't good enough. My hand landed in a pile of water on the table. I jumped and immediately reached for a napkin…but this…I'm crying? I wiped the tears that I didn't know I was crying from my cheek.

"Its okay sweetheart," Carmen said scooting over to be closer to me. She put a comforting arm around me, but I shook her off. "That's part of the process with Zafrina's talent. You can't control your emotions when she is… channeling you. Your emotions are free to express themselves."

"I don't care," my mumble was barely audible. Truth is I did care. I cared about everything that I lost. I was truly happy as a child, I'll never have that back. "I know what your talent, and your talent is," I motioned to Carmen and Zafrina, "What's yours?" I asked Eleazar.

"My gift is some-what similar to your fathers," he answered.

It was a vague answer. I don't need vague, I need specifics. "You read minds? Invade people's privacy?" I took a deep breath, "and he's not my father. I have no father." The words were much harsher than I intended. I wanted to let them all know that I was hurt by their deception, and there was no other way for me to get the point across so quickly.

Carmen retracted her body from a comforting hover; I'd say my point was made. Now the guilt was setting in. "Legend says that vampires are supposed to run fast, have great strength, drink blood, and be incredibly attractive." The words were almost running together, the more I asked the faster they came out. "Why do we all show up in photographs? Why am I the slowest runner in class? Why do I look so ordinary if I'm supposed to be extraordinary? Why do I faint at the sight of blood instead of lick my lips for a feast?"

"Whoa," Zafrina yelled. "First of all, those are not legends, those are myths." She said rising from the seat. "Second, you're talents have been suppressed, therefore all the perks that come with being a vampire also got suppressed."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as she slowly made her way behind me. I knew I didn't have any reason to be afraid, but I was.

"With the suppression, you lost your speed, your strength, your thirst for blood, and you gained all the normal human traits. Although you are only half vampire, you have always had a need for sleeping, blinking, and stretching." I jumped when she wrapped her long and cold fingers around my shoulder. "One thing humans have in common with vampires, meaning you have a double dose of it, are strong ties to family."

She didn't have to finish the speech for me to know where this was going. I was a little over-the-top extreme nasty to him, because for having two fathers – he's the only one that's been around. Surely he knows I'm just hurt and confused, and that I have loved him until now. Right now I just don't know what to think.

"You mean none of you have to sleep or blink?" I asked hoping to move the speech in another direction.

Carmen and Eleazar chuckled slightly, giving each other an all-knowing look. "We blink and fidget to appear human, because we would appear unnatural if we didn't." he smiled. "As far as sleep, we never sleep."

"Not even for a ten minute power nap?" I can't believe I never knew my parents never went to sleep. This is crazy. "What about food? Websites say that vampires feed on blood, you've both eaten every meal with me."

Zafrina's cold fingers squeezed my shoulder, reminding me that she was the one who wanted to be doing all the talking. I'm sure she was shooting Eleazar a crazy Amazon animal death stare from behind me for talking out of turn.

"You should know Nessie, that Eleazar, Carmen, and myself, along with a large number of your family's friends came from all over the country to fight for your life." She paused and reflected on the memory. "Eleazar and Carmen had a happy life with a family of their own in Alaska. They were the Denali clan, they spent many centuries together, and they left upon the request of your father to save your life…again."

Goosebumps rose on my arms. A shivering chill raced down my spine as I took in the value of the sacrifice she was trying to make me understand. I understand. If I didn't feel guilty enough before, I sure enough felt it now, along with a different kind of guilt as well. My eyes were wide for fear of the answer my next question was going to generate, "If you're supposed to live on blood, then do you kill people?" I asked with a shaky voice, afraid of the answer.

"No," Carmen answered quickly, easing my fears immediately. "We don't," she continued, "We feed only on wild animals."

"I guess you can say we help control the pet population, only they're not pets and no one is willing to spay or neuter them," Eleazar joked, or he tried to joke. I really wasn't feeling the sense of humor he was, and neither was Carmen. I snickered as she introduced her elbow to his rib cage.

"And this is all vampires?" I asked with certainty.

"No, no, no, no, no," they all three answered unison, all shaking their heads.

"There are few vegetarian vampires,"

I understood the use of 'vegetarian' right away, there was no need to have it explained.

"Your family and our family have been vegetarians for a long time. In fact, it was your grandpa Carlisle who introduced us to this lifestyle."

Zafrina cleared her throat behind me, I jumped. "I am not a vegetarian, but I live in the deepest of the Amazon. I mostly hunt injured hunters who wouldn't be surviving anyway. You can sleep easy; your friends are safe from me."

Her sense of humor was darkly comforting to my new knowledge of her being a murderer. I wasn't accepting of this fact, but for the moment I'll pretend like it doesn't bother me too much. I guess I'm not sure exactly what does and doesn't bother me at the moment. I need to sleep on all this new information.

I went to sleep that night waking with night mares of vampires terrorizing the city. All of my friends were dieing, and all I did was walk between their dieing bodies crying, screaming that it was my fault and that I'm sorry. I'd try to chase the vampires that hurt them, but I was only human fast and I ran out of breath quickly.

Around three in the morning, after several terrible nightmares, I went to find Carmen hoping she would soothe me like she always has, but she was gone. Eleazar and Zafrina were gone too. Feasting on some poor defenseless animal I suppose.

There are many more things to talk about, but I don't want to know any more details right now. I just want to be the normal, confused and semi-angry teenager I was last week. This was my best time to get away. I quickly stuffed my backpack with an assortment of clothes, pop-tarts and bottled water before walking out the front door for the very last time.

Tonight, I am starting my new life. I'll be forgetting all about the part of me that is dead and soulless while I find a new life…

***************************************************************************

**Thanks for reading. I welcome your reviews so I'll know what you think of the story so far. Chapter 4 should be ready by Tuesday, November 17, 2009 – Jacob makes his Finding Home debut.**


	4. Chapter 4: Run A Way

***I do not own the rights to any of these characters. I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I know her. This is simply my story of what I would like to see happen with her character Renesmee from the Twilight Saga. For the real story please buy and read the Twilight Saga books by Stephenie Meyer***

* * *

Chapter 4: Run-A-Way

Living on the streets hasn't been nearly as easy, or as much fun as it looks in the movies. I wish my pride wasn't so stubborn, because I really want to go home and have hot food, friends, and my own bed back. A hot shower sounds amazing after two nights without one.

It's only been three days since I ran away from my home with Carmen and Eleazar, the perfect, classical parents that have raised me thus far. Though, I'm not quite sure where vampire falls on the rating scale, but I'm pretty sure they are anything but perfect or classical in that sense.

I didn't run because I was scared of them, according to them I am half vampire. I ran because I'm confused. All I want to do is figure who I am, what I am, where I came from – no, I don't. I just want to be normal. I left because I just want to be a normal teenager. If I ignore the desire to get answers, I will be okay…

I met this guy Jesse this morning. He's about my age, who says he's been on and off the streets all his life. His hair is a curly brown shaggy puff; he is about five foot six, and his lips have a slight pout look to them when he talks.

Jesse has been giving me pointers on where to go to get food, and how to get it. I agree with him that outdoor cafés are the easiest score. It is pretty simple this way, much easier than digging around the garbage cans, or dinning then dashing, but it's still a total adrenaline rush of not getting caught at the same time.

Basically you just watch and wait for a table to leave, then you walk by – zigzagging through the tables to that one, grab a handful of what's left and walk away fast.

I just wish the pasta was as easy to carry as the bread. I want to grab the plate of pasta, but Jesse says I'm less likely to have the manager chase me if I don't take any hardware. I've had so much bread that I don't think I will ever willingly eat it again. I guess I just have to worry about surviving right now.

There are a few more things that Jesse wants to show me before the day if over. Tonight he is taking me to meet a friend of his, Dwight. He really hasn't told me too much about Dwight, but I'm sure he probably has some tricks he can share with me that Jesse doesn't know. Jesse's great, but he is every bit as young as me. I bet Dwight is like his mentor or something.

The options for safe sleeping grounds that Jesse showed me were not exactly inviting. My first night on the run I slept at the edge of some woods – just out of sight, but not too deep to scare myself.

The next night it rained, but I managed to sneak into some kid's tree house. I really haven't traveled all that far today with Jesse showing me how to live on the streets, maybe I'll back track a bit and sleep in the tree house again. After all, it did have a sleeping bag, pillow, books to read, cookies to snack on, and a deck of cards to play with, all the luxuries of home. At least both of those places I found on my own, and they were much better than the broken down buildings he showed me.

We met Dwight just outside one of the nearby malls. Imagine my surprise when he turned out not to be a street rat, but a grown business man in a fancy tie. It was the kind of clothes that Eleazar wore to work everyday as an accountant.

I suppose Eleazar became an account because it's a small office where he could spend a lot of years and no one would notice that he looked exactly the same after thirty years, I don't know. I try not to focus on him and Carmen because I do miss them…even if I won't allow myself to admit it.

"Hey Jesse, glad you called." Dwight said cheerfully, stretching out his hand into Jesse's.

Jesse stood from the green bench, so I did too. "Yeah man, here's the girl I was telling you about, Ashley." He said turning to point to me, "Ashley, this is my friend Dwight."

My hand reached for his without me even having to think about it. It was instinctive, but I was so nervous I'm surprised the reflex was still there.

"Nice to meet you Ashley," he said more politely than I have ever heard anyone say those words before. I nodded my head. "Jesse tells me you might be in trouble," he started. My mind froze instantly at the suggestion, "don't worry you're not in any trouble with me." His words did nothing to calm my fears that I was going to be hauled off to jail or something.

"Ashley," Jesse interrupted. "Dwight use to be my social worker. I don't live on the streets anymore like I told you..."

His confession was pointless. I should have known I was being set up to look like an idiot. They were both crazy if they thought I was going back home to parents who are not even my parents anyway.

"…I did before Dwight found me a home with Glen and Annie," he continued talking like I cared. "I know sometimes it's easier just to run away than to talk about what makes us angry with our paren-"

His mushy heart-to-heart was really starting to bother me. I really didn't want to hear his sob story, "-Look I don't care what kind of problems you may have had, I can guarantee you they are not the same as mine. I have a home with two people who love me, but I just can't deal with them right now. I need to think" The loudness of my own voice startled me a bit when I realized I was yelling. I could feel my face starting to turn red.

"I hope Ashley," Dwight's strong and confident voice sailed through my ears and started calming me instantly. "I hope that you do go home to a safe place tonight, but if you are continue testing the waters of running away, I'd like for you to stay at the woman's shelter called Stepping Stone just two blocks from here, okay?" he asked pointing a finger to the North.

I nodded in agreement, then he smiled and turned to Jesse, "You need a ride home?" he asked.

Jesse shook his head, "Thanks though," he answered.

I was hoping that Jesse wasn't sticking around for my benefit, because the only benefit I thought of him sticking around was the enjoyment I'll get from punching his lights out.

"Dude, how did you do that?" Jesse asked in an excited high pitched screech, but I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Do what?" I asked dumbly.

"Dwight has never just walked away and left a kid to find their own way to survive over night before. I don't get it." He said, more-so questioning the decision he just witnessed his friend make.

"Guess I have that effect on people. They always seem to just walk away from me." I said angrily.

"Wait," I turned to see what he wanted although I knew I should have kept walking. "That's cool. I almost started home, but then I realized you need me."

"Excuse me? I don't need you," I laughed at his ridiculous thoughts.

Then he looked at me with the strangest look in his eyes, "I can talk to animals. Is that strange?" He waited for me to respond.

"Only if they answer I guess,"

"I don't mean I talk to them, like speak to them out loud and they answer. It's more like I can communicate with them, does that make sense?"

My face must have scrunched, conveying my thoughts that he's a blooming idiot. Then, after a second thought I realized that I must be a blooming idiot too if I believe I'm half vampire.

"No really," he continued. "Like a few years ago there was this whale and he would only just swim around the tank, but then when I started working there he would follow me and pretty much do whatever trick I signaled for him to do." His eyes lit up wide, I could tell he was proud of his story.

I, however, was not really impressed. I have too much on my plate to think about right now…more important things than trying to stroke this guy's ego. Without a word I turned to walk away.

Of course, he couldn't just let me walk away and go about my life. No, he walked in-step behind me. "So I get a really strange vibe from you," he yelled as if I was a mile in front of him.

"You mean the vibe that I don't want to be followed by you, because that's the one I'm sending," I hollered back just as loudly as he did.

He seemed so normal this morning, and this afternoon when he was teaching me how to survive life on the streets. _What happened to him?_

I was aware of the glare he was giving my retreating back. I hesitated at the corner of Pine and Main. Traffic was heavy; the sidewalks were busy with shoppers. Some shoppers were dedicated to rushing to the next store, others almost floated as they stepped, talking and laughing with their friends. It sent a deep pain of regret from my fingers to my toes. I guess a sign that I shouldn't have left home.

Once I crossed the street, I turned to see if Jesse was still following me. Yep. There he was like a lost puppy, except he wasn't a cute lost puppy – he looked more like a pathetic lost puppy.

The strangest feeling that I was being watched by someone other than Jesse flooded through me. I turned in two gigantic circles, holding my fingers flat over my eyes to help shield the last of the setting sun. Another glance at the turning lane confirmed my suspicions.

Carmen and Zafrina.

There they were trying to look away fast, hoping that I didn't see them. My pace quickened down the street, and I turned towards the darkest, dampest, scariest alley I had ever seen. Luckily they were in the wrong turning lane for my direction, I had some time to run and hide while they got redirected.

Jesse sprinted after me. I told him I was in trouble, I needed a car. Without a word he grabbed my arm and pulled me down another side street, back tracking through the busy street to a parking garage.

My eyes darted the roads, searching for Carmen's car – praying that they didn't get turned around in time to see me flee to this garage.

I know part of me is damned for being an immortal vampire, but part of me is still human. I guess that entitles half of me to be judged by the big-man upstairs still. I can still ask for a half a favor every now and again. This is one of those times. I just want to get away from Carmen. I don't understand what she doesn't understand about me needing time to come to terms with all this new knowledge of who I am, of who my family is.

_Eleazar and Carmen, _

_I'm sorry that I am writing this in a letter, but I can't give you the opportunity to talk me out of it with all your wisdom. I'm leaving. Don't wait for me to come home, I won't. Go back to your life you had before me. I apologize that Edward asked you to make such a sacrifice….twice. I need a chance to process all this information. Don't come looking for me, I don't want to be found. I'm grateful for all you've done for me, but now I need you to let me be me. _

_With a heavy heart, _

_Ashley_

Jesse swung open the door of a light blue tow truck, and quickly helped me inside. My heart sped up as I watched him race around to the front of the truck and climb in. With almost lightning fast speed he had the key in the ignition and I flew forward as he threw the truck into reverse and slammed the gas pedal.

I heard another car blow their horn for being cut off by his reckless driving. I assumed this must be a frequent driving habit of his because he didn't even flinch at the dragging noise. It was after all, a sound created to get people's attention, and he was immune to it.

We had been driving for hours. I didn't offer to explain any details, and he didn't ask. He asked if I wanted to stay at his house, but I refused. Then he refused to let me just wonder in the dark and find a place on my own.

I fell asleep against the window. The night turned cold, but I didn't seem to be bothered by it as much as I normally would be. I still pulled a dirty blue sheet from behind the seat to cover over my body though I wasn't incredibly chilly.

We arrived at an old log cabin nestled deep in the woods. "It belongs to my friend Randolph. He won't be home till morning, we'll stay here tonight." Jesse declared, confident that his friend wasn't going to be upset to find us there when he returns.

The cabin smelled of animals, but not in a gross stinky way. It was just a soft smell that was almost comforting in a strange way.

There was no electricity in the small one bedroom cabin that was overflowing with nick-knacks and Indian artifacts. An aged white blanket lay over the couch that appeared untouched. The blanket had a slight yellow tint to it, giving away its age. You don't buy sheets in that shade of color on purpose.

Jesse lit several propane camping style lanterns around the room. "You can grab some food and something to drink from the fridge. I'm just going to change the sheets on the bed for you," he said.

I was so nervous that the last thing on my mind was food. Instead I walked around the room looking at all the statues and carvings piled on top of each other throughout the room. They were amazing, hand crafted artifacts, mostly water creatures on the bottom, and werewolves on the top.

My reflexes jumped when Jesse came back into the room. "Beds ready when you are,' he informed me with a tired voice.

He sat in an old wooden chair, propping his feet up on a small cut log. I softly pushed his feet off the log, and leaned forward with my hands twisted together between his knees. "I need to get to Forks, Washington," I told him as seriously as I could. "Can you get me there tomorrow?"

My heart raced. I could feel my face turning red with heat as I intensely stared back into his big brown eyes. My throat felt like it was closing up; I swallowed hard as he slowly leaned forward, stopping to stare back into my eyes just inches from my face. "I can take you anywhere," he whispered.

My lips burned for him to move just a tiny fraction of an inch closer, to meet mine in the middle of the small space left between our two lips. It was then; right that second when something in my chest flipped hard, as the front door swung open causing us both to jump in alarm.

I was crying before I even registered what was happening. A wolf stared me down in the living room. It didn't glance once at Jesse. I seemed to be the only pray it hunted. Agony and hatred burned behind its eyes, sending chills of death down my spine.

Slowly, I crab-walked backwards towards the table of hand-carved objects, I had no real plan, but I wasn't going down as a sitting duck in this log cabin. I tried to make time while I devised a plan.

The wolf snarled ferociously at my hysterical face. I could tell that he was measuring me up, just waiting for the right moment when he had enough fear in me that he could attack, and be pleased that I coward so quickly.

The wolf flinched like he was about to spring on me and I became paralyzed with fear. No doubt he was taking great pleasure in my suffering. It didn't take long for me to connect why this wolf was only focusing on me. Jesse was human, he's not the threat. I am. I'm the vampire. I just wish there would have more information in the scrapbook that Bella left for me on wolves.

Now there were only a few feet separating me from the glistening teeth of the radical wolf.

"Randolph!" Jesse yelled, panic echoed in his voice.

Both the wolf and I broke our staring contest to look to the door. There a darkly tanned, black haired man stood, and ordered the wolf to get out of his house. The wolf released a whimper sound, put his head down and coyly exited the door he nearly broke down.

It felt like only a few seconds had passed. Randolph glared at me like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Jesse, go home," he ordered without taking his eyes off me. His voice was stern.

"And get eaten by the wolf, no way." He cried as he jumped to his feet. "Ashley," he rushed to my side, "you okay?" he asked brushing my hair back. "That was so scary, you're not hurt are you?" he asked flipping my hands over to see my palms.

I was too frightened by the glare of Randolph to speak.

Raldolph snapped his fingers, pointing towards the door, "Jesse go home, now." He said even more sternly than before.

Confused and hesitantly, Jesse watched me from over his shoulder as he retreated to the door. I felt his fear as he took a deep breath, peering out the door way to look both ways for the wolf before he ran to his truck.

Within seconds I heard the rev of the engine and the sound of his tires pulling away on the gravel drive.

The stare down between this guy Randolph and I continued. He didn't blink; I sure enough wasn't going to blink first.

"You're careless," he finally said, but not breaking his petrifying stare. His deep brown eyes would be burning holes through me if they were lasers. His silk black hair pulled tightly behind his head. Four major wrinkles creased across his forehead.

I waited impatiently for him to say something else. My composure was solid on the outside, but my bones felt like jell-o.

"You would have been dog food if I hadn't smelled your scent leading to my cabin when I did," he said. His tone was still very hard, but the anger had been suppressed slightly from it.

Still I wasn't sure what the old man wanted me to say or do. We continued the staring contest.

"Do you know what kind of trouble you are getting yourself into?" he asked impatiently.

My head shook from side to side without any effort, an automated response.

"You'll sleep here tonight, but tomorrow I'm taking you home." His demeanor was much calmer now. The sweat had finally dried on my palms, and my muscles were pulling themselves together again, less of jell-o feeling.

"What do you know about me?" The words barely escaped being an inaudible whisper, cracking with each sound.

"I know enough to know that you don't have a clue what your little running away stunt has stirred up."

I can see his anger boiling within him. I can see that he has a great distaste (no pun intended) for me. "Tell me, please." My voice was strong and authoritative. My hand instinctively touched my throat, surprised that my voice sounded so clear. "I need to hear it from someone else, please," I begged.

Randolph knew more about my life than I realized. I was desperate to know, and that night, he was willing to let me listen. He warned me though, that all he knows is hear-say – a grapevine tale, myth, legend (whatever people wanted to call it,) about a half-vampire, half-human child that had the Volturi cowering like mortals. "…and they were mere mortals compared to her power…" or so the story says.

A soft whimper came from outside the open window behind the couch. I crawled over the back of the dusty couch to peak. I didn't count them all, but at least five pairs of eyes glowed from the darkness. They are the 'shape-shifters' in this area. Randolph told me that Kai, the one who nearly ate me for dinner, wanted to apologize.

Of course I accepted his apology, and then Randolph sent me to the bedroom to get some rest. "Randolph?" I asked before he blew out the last lantern. "If the boys in your tribe are still shifting…then…" my voice trailed off, unable to even think the thought.

"Yes," he nodded with a heavy heart. "That means there are still vampires hunting within our community." The room went dark as he finally blew out the last lantern. "Get some sleep; we have a long drive to get you home tomorrow."

I stirred all night, the words, _we have a long drive to get you home, _rang through my thoughts every time I closed my eyes. Though I walked for days, it would only take a few hours to drive that distance. I hoped that Randolph had a different home in mind. I was trying to kid myself any longer, I was ready to find out what exactly is it that I am.

The morning air was cool. A light fog hovered about four feet from the ground. Randolph helped me into his truck. Neither of us said a word, and I fell asleep before we even got to the interstate. I think I was asleep before we cleared the forest.

Randolph made very few stops along the way. My legs were cramping bad, and my back was starting to ache when we passed a 'Welcome to Forks, Washington' sign. We drove through the small quaint town, passing a dinner, school, and small outdoor store, before stopping on the edge of a road in front of a well hidden drive.

"This is as far as I take you friend," Randolph said gathering my magazines and papers that got spread out around the truck cab during the drive.

I didn't understand what he meant, "this is it?" I asked for clarification.

He nodded, "Follow this path here all the way back till you run into a big white house. Your grandpa's house, the answers you seek will be there," he told me confidently.

"You, you mean my family is in there?" I asked dreaming of what a joyous gathering awaited me. "But I thought-"

"I said the answers are there. I'm afraid your family has not been there in sometime cool one." He smiled.

"Cool one?" I asked confused.

"Well, you're not cold, and your not hot – you're cool." He explained. "Sorry, little vampire/tribal humor to get you started on your journey right," he joked.

I reached out and hugged him in appreciation for all he has done for me in such a short amount of time. "You sure you have to leave me here alone?"

Touching his finger to my nose, I felt more safe and confident about my solo walk through the woods than I did before, "You won't be alone for long – now go." He shooed me out of the cab, and watched as I slowly disappeared behind the high grass surrounding the drive.

It would be a lie if I said I wasn't scared, but that is what I kept telling myself. The drive seemed to wind forever. A silent tear rolled down my face as I tried not to feel like something was preparing to jump out and attack me. I was fearful, I was afraid.

My fear eased, and happiness shot through me when the white house was finally in sight. It hardly looked occupied. In fact, as I got closer the house looked empty inside, though there was a reflection on the large glass windows.

"_Ah, hell," _I heard a man's voice yell from behind the house.

I didn't stop to try dredge up any memories of the house when I heard that someone was there. Quickly I walked to the back and saw the most handsomely ripped man I've ever seen.

My hormones stopped me from getting his attention right away. I stood there nervously, but enjoyed what his physical attributes provided for my enjoyment.

Suddenly he turned to face me. His eyes narrowed almost angrily at my presence. I had the opposite reaction. My heart raced. I knew him, though he looked only slightly older, I knew him. He was my best friend that Bella left me pictures of, he is Jacob.

* * *

**It's amazing where the mind takes you when you let it wonder. When I started this story I never thought there would be a small Free Willy Crossover, but somehow that's the direction it took. Please review the chapter so I know what you like and don't like. **

**The next chapter will be short due to the number of commitments I made this week, and a vacation to New Orleans, LA/Biloxi, MS. Please look for it by November 25****th****.**

***~*Colts Lady *~* **

**p.s. I do not own the characters for the Free Willy crossover either; please see Free Willy by Warner Bros. **


	5. Chapter 5: Scared

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I know her. This story is pure fan fiction written from my imagination in continuation of Stephenie Meyers great Twilight Saga, please buy, and read the series. **

* * *

His thick black hair was held behind his head in a loose ponytail. His muscles were bulging, and my knees were going weak with every step that he took my direction.

"What do you want?" he yelled as his long legs stretched furiously towards me.

I'm supposed to be his soul mate, why doesn't he recognize me? The question lingered at the forefront of my thoughts as I tried to pull myself together to converse with him. I guess I was hoping that my life would just magically be put back together once I found my first home, the home I dreamt about for years – never knowing it truly was my home.

I panicked for an answer, "I want to buy this house,' I said in a hasty decision to tell him the truth or lie to him. I decided to lie.

There he is, Jacob Black. Once my best friend and I can't imagine he has ever looked better than this. Though I must admit, I like the short cropped hair in the pictures of the scrapbook that Bella left for me.

He chuckled with disbelief. "You see me working here?" he asked spreading his arms out like I'm an idiot. "The house is not for sale," he said turning away to continue staining the wooden patio.

My heart ached in the strangest way. I longed for his friendship instantly, and he has no feelings left for the child he was once destined to love forever.

"It's abandoned," I said slowly with much thought.

I tried to picture the house when it was in its prime, not with its discolored siding, and in need of a lot of tender, love and care.

I closed my eyes with my hand flat against the dirty siding.

"Go on, git outta here," Jacob yelled at me from the deck, without a glance.

There was no use to trying to talk to him. He doesn't know who I am, and apparently, Bella didn't know him too well either, or she would have known that he wasn't going to love me forever like she told me in the pages of her notes.

The sun was starting to go down. I have been waiting in the tall grass of the yard for two hours now, and finally he was packing up his things to leave.

After he left, I snuck inside to sleep, to try and remember what my life was like.

The furniture was still there. It has been pushed to the back of every room and covered with sheets, _to protect it from dust,_ I thought with hope. Hope that my family was planning on returning for me. I'm still figuring out how all these weird vampire, life-after-death gifts work. Perhaps someone can sense that I am where I should be.

Pictures still hung throughout the house. Some were timeless, dating back to the 1800's and even before. Others were date stamped as few years ago as 2007. Pictures of me with my family were sealed in gold-laced frames, and frames with baby bottles glued to the edges.

My head spun as stepped into the kitchen. The kitchen that I had seen when Zafrina showed me what she wanted me to see, to prove to me that I am not Ashley Smith, but Renesmee Cullen.

I sniffled a cry back while I tried to imagine the room full of life….well, as much life as vampires can fill it with I guess.

The first bedroom I entered must have belonged to my Aunt Alice. Pictures of her and Uncle Jasper were framed everywhere. The closet is full of designer clothes in exactly my size.

I smiled knowing that we were the same size. I took the liberty of trying on one amazing blue dress. I'm sure it was a rocking dress then, but it was wicked awesome on me now. Even in my daze of sadness, I was able to find the fun of Aunt Alice.

The morning came much too quickly. The sun beamed in through the undressed windows. I stirred, adjusting the couch so I could squeeze comfortably behind it to continue sleeping.

It felt like my eyes had just closed when I heard someone enter the front door and drop a handful of items directly to the hardwood floors.

Panic rushed through me. I searched for moving feet shuffling about the floor, but I couldn't find any when I finally heard his voice, Jacob's voice call.

"Who's in here?" he yelled angrily.

My voice caught in my throat. I recognized his voice; it was the same tone that he had taken with me yesterday in the backyard. I closed my eyes, debating which approach I should take.

I listened as he continued yelling that he _will find _me. Caving, I slid out from behind the couch.

"It's me, Ashley." My voice was timid and shy.

He entered the room from the kitchen and glared at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm leaving," I squeaked as I rushed to grab my bag, and then headed for the door. My elbow jabbed into his rock solid abs when I forced my way pass him. I think I may have just given myself a bruise.

I could feel the burn of the tears welling in my eyes as I power walked my way up the drive lane. The more I wiped the tears with my sleeve, the more it burned.

There was no denying that I was freaking myself out. I could feel that I was being watched from behind the trees the lined behind the tall grass. Like an idiot I stopped to yell who was there.

A dark shadowy looking man stepped out from the brush next to me. He was dressed in black, wearing a poorly made black cloak that hooded over his head, covering a majority of his face.

"What do you want?" I ask with my voice full of fear.

He didn't answer. He didn't move. He just stood there with his head bent down towards the ground, deciding if he was going to kill me now, or if he wants to see me try to hide in fear.

"I'm not playing your child games," I yelled to the faceless monster. I was just beginning my turn to continue up the drive to the street when he laughed the most hideous sound I have ever heard.

Slowly he raised his head, knowing that my interest was fully invested in him now. His face had might as well not been there at all because I couldn't take my eyes off his burning red eyes.

Running as fast as I could, I could hear him laughing as he followed right behind my steps with ease, too much ease for a human. It's amazing how much your brain can process while you are in the process of being killed.

Here I am being chased by what I can only guess is a vampire, and I'm wondering where the werewolves of LaPush are. I'm wondering when Jacob is going to come running up the grassy lane to save me. I'm wondering if this is why Edward and Bella sent me away to live with Eleazar and Carmen.

* * *

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of Finding Home. I said it would be short, and it is. Stay tuned for the next chapter when Jacob discovers that Ashley is Renesmee Cullen, and how he handles her being imprinted.

New Orleans is amazing if you have never been here, you need to visit. Look for the next chapter on Wednesday, December 2nd. It may be a short one, depending on my work schedule.

3 ColtsLady13


	6. Chapter 6:Who?

**I am not Stephanie Meyer nor do I know her. This is simply my version of a possible expansion to her wonderful Twilight Saga. For the real stories, please read the books.**

* * *

My tears were bleeding from my eyes as I ran. The laughing was becoming increasingly louder.

The vampire chasing me placed his hand on my back, the chill of his skin raced through me like a knife. He pushed me to the ground. His hideous laugh roared as he watched my body tumble to the ground and land in a puddle of mud with delight.

I looked up to see him rubbing his hands together like I was the most delicious feast ever. If I could scream I would have, but once again my voice caught in my throat causing me to gag.

He seemed to effortlessly glide around me, a float like walk. If Jacob Black wasn't going to save me, then I didn't have much hope for being saved at all. If I was going down, I wasn't going down a coward.

Although I was scared like I've never been scared before, I sat in the muddy puddle and stared the monster down. I held my breath while I countered his glare. His burgundy-red eyes burned deeper. I could feel his disgust with what I am…a hybrid, half-human, and half-vampire, a mockery of his own kind.

Terror rushed through me as he raised his clawed hand. I could see his nails cut with sharp piercing tips so he could really torture his prey before he killed it completely. "No!" I yelled in a load groan, rolling out of the mud puddle as I forced myself to move much quicker than I ever have in my life before. His dirty hand swiped backwards much faster than I could move. In fact, I never even saw him stop the forward motion of his first attempt to come back at me.

I screamed in scrutinizing pain as his sharp finger tips dug under the skin of my back. I could feel blood soaking my shirt causing it to cling to my skin as tried to block out his ravishing laughter and run back towards to the house for Jacob's help.

He teased me with a head start. "…Seven…Eight…Nine…" he counted loudly. At the sound of ten I could hear his much faster than human feet trample through the overgrown grass. It tool less than a second for him stand in front of me, glaring at me with his entertained burgundy eyes narrowing on me.

Again, he raised his hand to attack me with the razor sharp nails he cut. Falling to my knees, I decided that there was no way I would give him any more joy from my pain. I mustered a deep breath to stop my shuttering breaths. I closed my eyes shut tightly, and bent my head so my chin touched my chest. I waited for what felt like an eternity for my life to end.

Trying not to be too obvious that I was waiting for my death, I peeked toward this villainous monster, but he was gone. I turned to see a giant werewolf disappear into the forest chasing him. Without hesitation I ran back to the house as fast I could. I thought I would wait there for Jacob to come back.

But he was there. He was still working on the house as he was yesterday. "I thought I told you to get lost," Jacobs's deep voice called angrily.

I just stood there with my arms limp to my sides, my clothes soaking wet from the mud puddle, and my body starting to loose consciousness from my abundant loss of blood.

With out the energy to argue with Jacob again, I turned my back towards, dropping to my knees. He rushed over to me when he realized that I been attacked. I remember him starting to sweep me into his arms. I remember wondering that if Jake was here, then who was the werewolf chasing the vampire into the woods?

* * *

**I would appreciate your comments to help decided if I should keep writing or not. Thanks. **


	7. Chapter 7: Painful

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I know her. This story is pure fan fiction written from my imagination in continuation of Stephenie Meyers great Twilight Saga, please buy, and read the series. **

* * *

I thought I was dreaming, but the pain was so excruciating that it woke me up from what I quickly remembered was not a dream. I had been attacked, attacked by vicious vampire that wanted to torture me. I'm still not sure why the monster took so much enjoyment out of my pain. My theory that he sensed I am a hybrid vampire (and he hated me for it) remained my number one reason. I guess he could just take pleasure from being a superior creature to me, and enjoys playing with all of his food, but that didn't feel like something he normally did. No, he enjoyed it way too much.

The sting from the antiseptic burned deep into the wounds on my back. The smell was atrocious, my nostrils burned from the heavy antiseptic scent.

The lights hurt my eyes, but I squinted to see around me. I remember everything that happened, it's not like I had lost time or something crazy, but this was not a room I remember seeing in the Cullen house. A house that I lived in for a short while as a rapidly growing infant with my vampire family.

I tried to focus on the furniture in the room, but my vision was still blurred, adjusting to the lights. The wall was within a couple feet of me. There was a tiny window just above me allowing some of the sun to shine in. _How long have been out of it?_ I wondered as I finally managed to raise my torso weight onto my arms. My shirt was removed. I was naked…no, no…I was only topless with bandages covering the gashes on my back. I bounced slightly, _a bed. _I'm in a bedroom. A very small and dusty bedroom. The owner was not very tidy of their personal space. Dream catchers were hung and slung everywhere throughout the room. Dirty clothes piled in the corner like someone tried to clean in a hurry to make the room presentable.

"You're awake," I heard a familiar voice that would have sent tremors of delight through my body earlier, but now it only sent chills down my spine. I suppose that is the downfall of reading about something magical from another's perspective, then finding it doesn't hold true when you find it. Disappointment lingers everywhere for me.

The voice belonged to Jacob Black. I was designed to be his soul mate forever according to my biological mother, who is nothing more than a perfect stranger to me now. It was some weird _imprint_ thing that happens to the chosen grandsons of some old Indian tribe chief who turn into werewolves to kill vampires. Apparently, one wolf pack befriended my family and helped protect them time and time again because of Jacob and his imprint on me. I'm not sure that I'm not on some candid camera show, except for the fact that this pain is real.

I didn't turn to look at him. I held my gaze on a tiny spec of dark wood against the back wall.

"Are you still feeling a lot of pain?" he asked gently. "I wasn't sure what you liked to eat, so I bought a variety of cereals, chips and sandwiches." He continued. Unbeknown that he was mostly talking to himself because I didn't want anything to do with him. I wanted to find the werewolf that saved my life when my _soul mate_ was too busy chasing me right into danger.

_How could he not sense that the vampire was so near? _I asked myself with tears welling up in my eyes. _Did he know, and did he want me to be attacked? _I couldn't help but wonder the many possibilities. At this point, the mysterious werewolf is my only friend.

"Okay," he said quietly. "You can be mad at me all you want, but refusing to eat is only going to make you weaker. I'm going to need to check your wounds in a few minutes as well."

His voice was soft, but strong and stern. If he thought for one second that I was going to willing give him the satisfaction of helping me now he was dead wrong.

"Get down!" Jacob cried as he leapt onto the bed so he could see what just ruffled about outside through the little window above me. "Stay here," he said before rushing out of the room.

I was afraid that it might be the vampire back to get me, but after a few minutes I heard Jake and another guy talking, or arguing. I couldn't quite make out which type of voice they were using, loud and angry or loud and friendly.

I stood shakily on the bed with pain rocketing through my back. Crossing my arms on the tiny window sill I was able to help relax the pain by putting more weight on them.

The guy that Jake was talking to was no more than a mere shirtless teenager. He may be a few years older than I am, but not much more than that. He was darkly tan, obviously from the reservation. His muscles bulged from his chest and arms. My heart beat sped up at the sight of him.

Not that I want to make any assumptions, but I'm assuming he is the werewolf that saved my life. His strong hand pointed towards the woods, as he tried to explain something to Jacob. Jacob didn't look ecstatic or mortified by whatever the guy was telling him. He just looked pale; like he was sick. His face was drained of it's natural tan color.

After a few long seconds of processing whatever new information he learned, Jacob turned to make eye contact with me through the window. I thought about dropping to the bed quickly, so he wouldn't see me, but I was in too much pain to move quickly. I could feel new blood soaking the sheet I held over my topless body.

Within seconds Jacob was back in the room helping me back down on to the bed. "We need to talk," he said in a serious voice that was as cold as ice. I'm thinking that either he won't protect me from this vampire, or he can't….

* * *

**I guess being added to more Story Alerts makes me want to keep writing. I really have some good stuff lined up. Only a few more chapters to Renesmee discovers where her family is…. **


End file.
